


Fingers Series.

by MyrJuhl



Category: Alexander (2004), Phone Booth (2002)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Food Play, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of small sexy stories concentrating on fingers from the filming days of Alexander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apprehensive Fingers

SEPTEMBER 2000

 

“Colin...” Eamon pleaded his brother who seemed to have stopped in his tracks. “Could we just get some lunch already?” Following his brother’s line of vision, he stopped himself. 

Both brothers stared at the same sight of a man helping himself at the buffet. It wasn’t as if he was sexually provocative. However, his slim body exuded erotic sensuality just the right way, his hair silky, whispering for you to just grab a hard handful while you fucked his small frame. Lips that would suck you dry and still yearn for more. Colin was hardly aware he stood drooling over a guy, but Eamon was and smiled in wonder at how Colin’s face revealed all the signs of falling for this unknown angelic tease. The man turned and they both gasped as his shocking blue eyes rested on theirs in turn a few seconds. 

“Holy Mary and Jesus feckin’ Christ Almighty...” Colin whispered. The man’s eyes were nothing but incredible. The bluest spheres sparkling like sapphires. Eamon felt the pull strongly and he cast another glance at Colin and knew his baby brother did, too.

“He’s a man...” he offered, helpfully.

“I know...” Colin replied, distractedly. His hands trembled, and he was so unbelievably attracted to that man finding that it didn’t matter. 

“He has no boobs, Colin,” Eamon said, smiling.

“I know,” Colin repeated, smiling as well. “Stop it. He’s so feckin’ gorgeous. Who cares what cup size his boobs aren’t”?

“Aye, well ya see. Got some shockin’ news fer ya, me naïve brother: Guys don’t exactly have ‘boobs’, nor have they convenient access between their legs. Guys – and this one included – have ‘peckers’ danglin’ there... no pussy, Colin. Dicks.” 

“What the hell? I grew up with ya. What’s the matter with ya?” Colin asked. “I know that.”

Eamon sighed. A shame he couldn’t hit on the hot guy coming towards them. Colin had first rights – even though he wasn’t inclined towards men. “Here he comes.”

“Shut yer trout,” Colin warned, unimpressed by the revelation of human sexual anatomy.

“Hi. How are you doing?” the man said as he neared them. “I’m Bobby by the way.”

“Hi Bobby,” the brothers answered, mechanically, as their hungry eyes continued to roam all over him.

“...as in ‘Bobby the rock star’. Stu’s client,” the man clarified. “My name is Jared.”

Colin snapped out of his stupor. “Feck, I’m sorry. Of course, but we have a scene taday, right?”

“Right. In an hour, I think. It’s awesome that Joel wants to shoot it anyway, but he was great giving me the feckin’ part.”

“Yeah. Ye need it bad, then?”

Jared narrowed his eyes, and replied in a veiled sarcastic tone, “Um... sure. I’m not so famous yet. Practically a nobody. Mostly, I’m in a rock band for real.”

“Anyone we might know?”

“You might... U2?”

The two Irish brothers shot each other a look. “Wise arse. What band?” Colin demanded.

“All right. 30 Seconds To Mars.”

“Never heard of ya.”

“No. You wouldn’t unless you saw us, so I’d be surprised if you had. We haven’t released anything... yet.”

“So, actin’s yer waitress job then?” Eamon grinned.

Jared just smiled.

“Ah, too bad...maybe ye could...” Eamon began.

Jared shook his head and raised his hands. “You don’t have to advise me on whom to contact. We already signed with a record label in ‘98. Just... need to do it right.”

“Sure.” Eamon smirked a little, “So what label believes in ya?”

Jared took a bite of his sandwich. “Virgin.”

Impressed, the brothers got quiet. Okay. Maybe they should stop patronizing him.

“Jared... may I ask what your last name is?”

“’eto,” Jared mumbled through a bite.

“Sorry?”

“Leto for fuck’s sake.”

“Jared Leto,” Eamon said. Both Colin and Jared looked at Eamon. “Sorry, I’m rude. My name is Eamon. I’m Colin’s brother.”

“I’m Colin or rather Stu. Yer agent.” Colin shook Jared’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, dudes,” Jared, said.

Eamon smiled a little. “Yer Cameron Diaz’ boyfriend, aren’t ya?” he suddenly said.

Colin frowned. “What?”

Jared looked away. “So, thought about the scene, Colin?” he said, completely ignoring Eamon’s rather personal question.

“Guess that was subtle enough,” Eamon mumbled due to Jared’s reaction.

“Congratulations,” Jared replied, smiling sweetly.

“So he’s right?” Colin asked, impressed, as well as confused that Jared had scored Diaz. That was - if Eamon was right and not taking the mickey out of him.

“Guess I’ll see you around,” Jared said and abruptly left the brothers.

Eamon tapped his chin. “Rule number one: Don’t mention young fetchin’ Mr. Leto’s ‘not’ girlfriend, Cameron Diaz.”

“Ya sure? Cameron Diaz? Shite, but he’s so fuckable.”

“A totally fuckable babe. And yes. He’s with her, so that means he’s a total pussy head, too, but hopefully he’ll bend that rule.”

“Hopefully, he’ll just bend.” The brothers snickered. 

“Ya want him?” 

Colin sighed. “Yeah – I have ta admit I want him. I wouldna give a shite about his cock. Oh, correction: I like that particular aspect of him, I guess...”

Eamon kissed the top of his head. “I adore ya when yer slutty fer cock like this, Colin. God I wish I’d seen him first. Only problem is that I didn’t detect one single queer vibe that he’s interested in yer sorry arse, mate.”

Colin didn’t agree. He saw a spark of sexual interest in Jared’s eyes all right, but Eamon must have been too busy sulking to have seen that.

 

In the evening, Colin was knackered. It was another exhausting day and even the scene with Jared had been so professional that he couldn’t even enjoy the moments when he embraced the reluctant Bobby trying to cut their ties graciously towards the end of the sequence, because he needed to focus on acting the part. However, he did notice that Jared was far from a novice and that their chemistry was almost sizzling despite he portrayed a man moving on. Colin’s Stu was desperately trying to hang on to the only successful client he’d ever had. Jared was a terrific actor even if this was such a small part; he did all he could to make the best out of it. Colin lamented Bobby didn’t have more scenes in the film, and tried to persuade Joel to write more scenes for Jared, but the director didn’t even seem sure he was going to keep the scene with Bobby. However, he made sure Colin knew it had nothing to do with them. They were in fact great, but he only had a few scenes to choose from to present Stu’s professional character before the phone booth sequences themselves began. Colin hoped that in future there would be other opportunities to film with Jared. He’d like that – and more interaction with the elusive actor himself. 

That opportunity came later that day, when Colin went to turn in his costume.

Suddenly, Jared showed up in full rock star horror makeup. He’d posed for a poster that would be CGI’ed into the film for the scene with Stu and Bobby. Quickly, Colin asked, “Wanna have dinner with me?” 

“Where’s your brother?”

“Um...?”

“I mean, he’s not glued to your hip?” Jared smiled, teasingly.

Colin smiled back, relieved that Jared didn’t actually want Eamon to join them.

“I’ll have dinner with you. See ya here? Twenty minutes?”

“I’ll be here,” Colin replied, naturally.

*

After getting his make up off, Jared immediately messaged Cameron: “miss u babygrl.good set.colin interesting.call me.j.”

Nevertheless, when his girlfriend indeed did call, Jared was too busy having fun with Colin and ignored the buzzing in his pocket. They had found a nice Irish pub, and since Jared claimed having Scottish ancestors, they thought it appropriate to combine they had Celtic roots in common. Colin was a fun, animated person full of jokes and good stories. Jared was paying attention to it all. He also found that Colin had beautiful hands with apprehensive movements, fingers almost mesmerizing him with their nervous trembles.

Colin didn’t notice, but he did notice that he had Jared’s attention, and he noticed that many glanced towards their table; either at himself but definitely also towards Jared who looked so good he could hardly control his fingers that ached to pull the fine strands of hair behind Jared’s ear to caress the flawless cheekbone and earlobe. 

When he got home to his hotel room, he was drained, horny, and a little drunk, but the time wasn’t that late and he’d have to look like this anyway in the morning. He’d sleep it off. No big deal. Jared would be gone, and he’d miss him – a lot actually. He’d have a great feeling of loss to draw from when the tough takes continued to escalate tomorrow.

 

MARCH 2003

 

“You know what I’d like to see?” Cameron draped herself all over Jared’s desk, looking truly desirable in her red dress.

“No...” Distractedly, Jared replied. He was busy manipulating a photo of his own skull, taken at an incident when he had been to the hospital. A minor event not ever found out by the media. He thought it would look cool on the new album... whenever they released it. So far, he had trouble even keeping the damn songs on the album. He constantly rejected the ones they rehearsed and recorded, feeling they were not it. Searching for something he couldn’t seem to find or name.

“What would you like to see?” he asked, collecting his long hair in a casual ponytail with his hand, as he dragged his eyes away from the screen. Cameron smiled with her big eyes that reminded him of a lazy cat. She was a lovely creature and he liked looking at her.

“I’d like to watch you having sex with another guy.”

Jared let go of the hair as he frowned, knowing she was doing this on purpose. “I don’t understand why this concept turns you on. Well – the concept yes, but why including me? You’re not even including yourself as in suggesting a threesome.”

“Gees, Jay. You’d drool if you and me had sex with another woman. Well, can’t you just accept the fact that it does turn me on to watch? You’re going to spend three months with Colin Farrell who eats men and women raw...”

“Says who?” Jared interrupted when she included men to that equation.

“Everybody knows he fucks anything not covered from the waist down.”

“Everybody? In the business or in general? I can’t believe you pretend not to be a celebrity and generalizing like a village simpleton who believes everything they read in the paper. At least I know this guy. Stop talking about him like...”

“Oh! Like you had three lines in Phone Booth with the guy that were cut out and, suddenly, he’s your best friend.”

“I didn’t say that either. Stop this crap, Cam!” Jared said, seeing the delighted glint in her eyes. She was enjoying this! “So you gather that just because Colin can’t control his dick that automatically I’ll be next in line. And don’t you think I might be able to handle myself and say no if his ‘joystick’ goes out of control?”

“You tell me? After all, you never replied my call that night you asked me to call you,” Cam said; the glint gone from her blue eyes.

Jared was irritated, but he remembered. It wasn’t the first time she’d rubbed it in his face since then, despite it was three years ago. Mostly, she was annoyed because she knew nothing happened between him and Colin. Jared would have told her. He was ruthlessly honest with her. Sometimes it backfired, but at the moment she was just looking for a fight... and she had a bad conscience herself.

“I want to watch you with him. See his dick penetrate your ass, Jared, and pluck your tiny nipples till you scream.” Then she licked her lips, while her cat like eyes missed nothing searching for Jared’s reaction.

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation,” Jared said breathlessly.

Cameron laughed and pointed at him. “You’re horny now, right baby?” Then her eyes became small slits as she focused on the tempting shape of her lover’s mouth. “I knew it was there somewhere. You’re inclined for sucking cock, Jay. Big dicks. Big time.”

Jared hated her so much right now because he felt the comment hit home, and yes, her words had aroused him. However, it wasn’t because suddenly he wanted to be fucked by huge dicks, or rather by Colin, whatever. Talking about sex always had that effect to his simpleminded dick, but he’d never tell her. Not now.

“I don’t wanna have this conversation of a friend of mine. I’m busy. Maybe you should go home.” He didn’t even want to have sex with her now. She had killed the mood successfully. It would seem she did that a lot recently, and he didn’t have the emotional energy to reverse the situation. She was constantly looking for a fight.

“Well, that seems to be the only thing I do around here, lately.”

Getting up, Jared pointed at her. “What if I liked it, Cam? Huh? What if I’ll trade pussy for cock because suddenly, I saw what I had missed all these years while I fucked you?”

Cameron went to stand before him. “You’re not funny.”

“Well, neither were you, Cam.”

“I’m going home.”

“Thought we were going out.”

“You just sit there!”

“You were late! I just filled in time.”

“Fine. Let’s go then.”

Jared saved his program but didn’t switch off the computer.

*

Sitting in front of each other at ‘Hyde Club’, afterwards, not much was said. It seemed like most of the conversation was happening in their heads as two sets of blue eyes stared into one another; tense and intensely. The both of them analysing her last sentence again and again. Their silence was noticed by other patrons who gossiped discretely. Cameron got up and Jared just nodded.

It was over.

He sat a few minutes before he, too, jumped up and left, ignoring people who tried to talk to him on his way out.

He couldn’t recall driving home. Cameron had taken a cab. Nevertheless, as he turned the key to his front door, he was overwhelmed by feelings. Slowly letting the door close by itself, he went upstairs and threw himself on the bed. He wondered if he felt sad, thankful, or maybe angry or hurt. It just happened and he didn’t feel all right. She had told him she was in love with Justin Timberlake. A kid nine years her junior and, at the time, the concept was impossible for him to understand. Closing his eyes, Jared recalled her face when she told him at the club. She’d been relieved, and it stung to be someone a beloved person was relived not to be around any longer.

Honestly, he thought he and Cam would end up married and have kids. If by anyone, it would be by her. He’d proposed to her so many times; a romantic and sexual game that they both enjoyed very much. He’d proposed during sex, shouting from the loo, while cooking dinner, at the beach, during Brad and Jennifer’s wedding ceremony. It was always understood that, eventually, she’d say yes and they’d do it. Go to Vegas with just a fake Elvis as witness. Instead, they suddenly drifted apart and she found someone else.

Finally, he realised he was hurting violently inside, a feeling so raw it consumed him like the void he felt when the songs disappointed him. Something out of his control, and the feeling scared him.

He needed to let his thoughts drift to something else. “Colin and his ecstatic dick...” Jared smiled and, suddenly, remembered when they filmed ‘Phone Booth’. He came by the set to discuss a few details with Joel, however, it never resolved in a film part. This happened frequently in an actor’s life. Time schedules, chemistry etc. usually were the cause. Never the script in Jared’s case, as Jared had a thing about not reading the script, just a rough synopsis. It would be altered anyway during filming, and he was more the type who chose films for the sake of the director and occasionally his co-stars. 

But he did get that little scene in ‘Phone Booth’, and a glimpse of who Colin was. The evening they shared later had been intimate, Jared admitted to himself, but to him not in a sexual way. Swallowing, Jared had to repeat that to make it true, but it didn’t ring convincingly. 

“It was not about sex.” Looking down, he whispered, “It was not about sex, Colin.” 

They hadn’t seen each other since throughout the last three years. Jared realised that he actually missed Colin, and looked forward to seeing him in London where they were to meet before flying to Morocco to film ‘Alexander the Great’.

The many castings for the part as Hephaestion the last many months had been strenuous somehow, not knowing if he would get the part or not which he wanted badly and had let his hair grow long in the hope that Oliver Stone would consider him. He never had his hair cut between films generally, but this was the longest he’d ever had it. The eccentric director had asked him not to cut it from the very first cast test. “Just in case...” he’d said. 

The journey of test filming and other casting meetings had been weird and even included Jared having the cast director’s head in his lap as he tried to get through an improvised scene. He was so nervous every time a meeting put him another notch closer to getting the part. This was Oliver fucking Stone! Yet, some of his babbling performances must have done the trick. Eventually, Oliver had cast him as Hephaestion. Had even said the script was changed yet again after he decided Jared was to become Hephaestion. Apparently, something was missing and these puzzles fell better into place after having a visual Hephaestion to match his Alexander. Only afterwards did Jared learn that Colin was cast as Alexander. That was just as trippy as some of Stone’s other films, but more over for the actors themselves. Filming was due later that year. Well, he was going on tour with the band soon, so time would fly away and, before he knew it, he’d see Colin again.

Jared stared at his desktop. The background picture was a sexually compromising picture of Cameron. Clicking right, he chose another from a folder; one of himself trying to wash Judas when he was a puppy. He smiled sadly, wondering if he should delete all pictures of Cameron entirely. Instead, he got up and went to bed. Lying there, he stared at the ceiling. The room was dark, and the neighbourhood only lit by street lamps finding their way to his window. 

Everything was very quiet.

Turning, Jared grabbed his phone. _Phone Shannon?_ He knew it was late but Shannon rarely went to bed early. He gave it a shot.

“Yeah?”

“It’s me...”

“What happened?”

“We broke up...”

“Okay...”

“I’m a little...”

“...”

“...”

“... yeah, no wonder,” Shannon eventually said, knowing what Jared couldn’t articulate.

“Goodnight, bro.”

“Night, baby.”

Jared smiled and disconnected. He didn’t have to say a goddamn word to Shannon and it was enough. 

He fell asleep.

*

The next morning, they had a longer conversation. Shannon listened to the trembles in Jared’s voice that spoke more to him than the words themselves.

“Well, what the fuck. It’s not like we didn’t know we had it coming. Somehow, we both let it happen. Question is, if it happened because we both wanted it to.”

“Question is, Jared, if it was convenient to allow it to happen - to one of you...”

“Oh c’mon! Don’t tell me it was fucking me!”

“Okay, baby.”

“... fuck...”

Shannon cackled softly.

Jared had told him about Cameron’s obsession about wanting to watch him having sex with another guy.

“Well, do you?”

“Give me a fucking break! Why the fuck would I wanna fuck somebody else? I hardly had sex with Cameron. Now Timberlake’s fucking her silly!”

“There you go!”

“What?!”

“Bye, bro!” Shannon hung up and Jared stared in disbelief at his phone.

“Traitor!” he yelled so loud that Judas jumped to him, thinking they were going for a walk.

“Fuck – okay, doggie. Lemme get your leash.”

 

NOVEMBER 2003

 

Arriving at Heathrow Airport in London was a quiet affair. Jared was pretty anonymous outside USA. It was late autumn and the weather was mild and beautiful. The first meeting with the main cast was to be held in a fancy hotel, but Jared was booked some place else. His hotel room was probably not as fancy as Colin, Val, and Angelina’s but then again, despite he was practically present in all of Colin’s scenes, he was just a supporting cast. 

Seeing Colin affected Jared more than expected, and he wondered what Colin felt. To Jared’s quiet joy, the Irish man seemed to divide his attention between Jared solely and still seem professional and funny with the others. But Jared knew they still had something special. He felt Colin massively. They talked politely during breaks, but the sexual tension was there. After the welcoming dinner for the primary cast, Jared invited Colin to come by for a drink in his hotel. 

 

Colin stood watching his reflection in the elevator’s mirror. He looked forward to this, and had been dreaming for months about getting back with Jared; the American actor actually being there for the entire filming and not just one lousy day. He never got a chance to hit on him for real, besides what would Jared want Colin for anyway back then? He had Cameron bloody Diaz to warm his bed the little fecker. Apparently, he scored the hot babe only a year after she got known with The Mask. And who the feck knew Jared back then in 1999 when they began dating? Now the American and Diaz had broken up, to be honest, in Colin’s opinion Jared had been the real babe in that relationship. Now, there was nothing to prevent Colin from making his move.

When Colin knocked on the door, Jared greeted him bare-chested. He was dressed in just a pair of tight jeans, as if he hadn’t had time enough to get his shirt on. Colin smirked slightly. The effect was probably created on purpose. Obviously, Jared knew he looked incredible in his buff condition, and Colin appreciated the consideration. His eyes were glued to his pecs and little rosy, stiff nipples. Jared’s hair was heavy with waves and shone gorgeously in auburn and golden nuances. His finger nails glossy with transparent varnish.

Jared had deliberately not done his eyes, or Colin would have been babbling from the start and that would be unfair. Knowing the effect his eyes had in the first place, there was no point in hitting Colin in the gut from the moment he got there. He’d like him coherent. 

Colin suffered the entire evening. Already when he stood at the door and thought he was the one who would have to do all the work, he realised immediately – especially since Jared seemed oblivious to the fact he was not wearing a shirt, and had this casual tendency of running his palm over those damned, little, delicious nipples, that he was the one being seduced. However, he couldn’t tell if Jared was doing it consciously or not. Jared was never not sensual, never not a turn on, he was naturally sexual, and everything about him caused for an attraction and, tonight, Colin was trembling with desire. 

He couldn’t remember what they had for dinner: some delicious pasta concoction with a varied salad. After they were done, they might have spent some time talking on Jared’s sofa, but Colin couldn’t remember what they talked about. So most likely, Jared had done most of the talking and hopefully Colin most of the answering.

But now they were both standing up, and walking towards the door. Colin realised the evening was over and he still hadn’t made his move. Looking at Jared, he saw the man’s beautiful face was a vision of regret, too. So if Jared was also disappointed, then why the feck didn’t any of them say the obvious? It was ridiculous. Jared opened the door.

‘Goodnight’ fell from his lips, and ‘see you tomorrow in Heathrow.’ Colin was half out of the door when he heard an erotic deep sigh. Turning his head, he saw Jared’s eyes were closed and, cupping the American’s face, Colin forced him backwards to crush his lips against his. 

When they parted after a long while, Jared whispered breathlessly, “I guess this means we’re gonna have an interesting Christmas?”

Pushing Jared onto the floor, all apprehension was gone from Colin’s fingers, and not much was said thereafter.


	2. Apprehensive Fingers

Colin looked up from the bed. The studio was a bit cold, but still, Jared took off the flowing green rope. Complaining, Jared accused the spotlights to be annoyingly hot today and that the silky robe made him sweat. Colin felt the opposite; the silk made him cooler. He thought Jared looked sexy, but the American didn’t feel sexy.

“These fucking pants stick to my legs. Can I have some water, please?” Jared asked an assistant.

Stretching on the bed, Colin puffed a fag happily. He eyed Jared. Every time he hadn’t looked for a while, it felt as the first time again. Jared was so intriguing. Colin thought the clothes Jared wore was made for him and not Hephaestion. Jared looked incredible in all of his outfits, and Colin teased him.

“The ruler of Upper Egypt and Macedon and... a few other scrawny lands - finds his slutty fuck toy of a general ever so stunning.”

Picking his navel, Jared just growled, “Bite me.”

Colin grinned and, looking up, he caught a glimpse of Jared as he stood with his back turned. His eyes fell on the actor’s flimsy pants. Sinfully, the thin material revealed Jared had to be naked underneath. The pants had crept into the crease of his arse, accentuating the shape of his buttocks, as the cloth subtly stretched over the sun kissed surface. Fantasising about actually being allowed to touch Jared’s smooth naked arse, Colin’s cock responded to the vision, pulsating.

Jared had the most amazing arse, a nice round fleshy buttock for each hand. Just about Colin’s size; curving deliciously as Jared shifted to rest on the other hip; the cloth trapped even more cunningly between the cheeks.

Feeling his fingers itch, Colin had to force his eyes away. He wanted to pull out the cloth and hear Jared’s sigh as he felt the ticklish pressure lessen when his hole no longer sensed the connection. The urge to pull the silky garment all the way down, caressed Colin’s mind; touching Jared’s arse, squeeze the firm mounds, rub his hard dick against his skin; pull Jared’s long hair out of the way to lick the tanned hollow of the back of his neck; sink into that comely arse to the root and fuck him... yeah that, too.

“On your marks...” Oliver said, cutting into Colin’s daydream. When his eyes focused, Jared wasn’t even there any longer. He had gone out of frame to wait for his mark.

Colin sighed, and arranged himself, giving the fag to his sister/assistant Claudine.

Francisco fussed in the background and Colin looked down at the script in his lap.

Jared was with him now, and his hands massaged his shoulders. His baritone Hephaestion lilt soothed Colin’s ears; the lovers’ conversation was soft and amorous. 

“Cut!” Oliver said. Jared embraced Colin from behind, leaning down over the back seat of the bed. His hair swept across Colin’s shoulder.

“Do that again tonight,” Jared whispered. Colin’s lips parted in a secretive little smile.

“Do what, Jared?” he asked.

“You know what I mean,” Jared replied sensually.

Colin closed his eyes and knew Jared’s were too in the dreamy way he had about him.

“Yeah - I do know,” Colin, said. He opened his eyes and leaned back his head to watch Jared’s face in sweet remembrance.


	3. Caressing Fingers

“You have the smoothest, smoothest skin," Jared whispered as he travelled the lightest of touches up Colin’s shaved thigh with the pads of his fingers. “Silky to the touch.” He continued over the rounded curve of Colin’s thigh to caress the enticing silky inner surface.

“You make me so hard,” Jared moaned in the Irishman’s ear. “So achingly hard.” He knew Colin was listening; his breath became more laboured.

Jared dragged his soft touch lower to Colin’s knee.

“Could ya stop doin’ tha’?”

“Do what?”

“Yer a feckin’ cunt, Jared,” Colin growled.

“Oh, I’m actually teasing you?” Jared asked innocently.

“Ya know perfectly well wha’ I'm talkin’ about,” Colin said pinching the older man’s leg.

Jared yelled at first, and then he yelped when Colin suddenly flung him on his back. “Poofff,” he said.

“Naked all day underneath those pants, ya looked like a feckin’ slut. Beggin’ me ta grab ya and...”

“Get off me,” Jared warned with sparkling eyes.

“No ... not really... ya afraid?”

Jared grinned then he said softly, “Not exactly. Why, are you trying to make me?” Writhing subtly, he made sure Colin felt he indeed was inclined to be intimidated.

“I could drill a third hole between yer eyes and skull feck ya.”

“With what? Your nose?” Jared asked dryly.

Putting himself more on top of Jared, Colin covering his body, looking devilish. 

Jared sucked in breath, “Sodomize me, baby,” he purred in an obscenely sexual voice, letting his fingers travel down Colin’s beautifully arched back.

Colin groaned in response. The depression of his spine felt spectacularly sensitive at his lover’s touch. Moaning unwillingly, Colin gasped, “Feckin’ tease, feckin’ slut.” He began sucking Jared's throat, eliciting incredibly needy sounds. 

Then Jared shifted abruptly to sitting on top of the Irishman, looking down into his velvet eyes.

“What on earth am I to do with you?” Jared asked, two of his warm fingers encircling Colin’s ear shell. His body heaved with excitement, and he felt and saw Colin was turned on too. Slowly, he bent forward and when his right nipple was just in front of Colin’s mouth, the blond-dyed man stuck out his tongue and gave the excited little pink nub a broad, wet lick.

Squirming in delight, Jared gyrated his upper body slightly from side to side. The nipple hardened increasingly with each wet lick it encountered on its way back. Jared licked his lips and panted aroused at the feel and sight of Colin’s tongue licking his nipple. “Fuck... you’re more raspy than a cat’s tongue,” he purred and with half lidded eyes, he let his mouth fall slack as Colin’s tongue became rougher and harder now attacking the left nipple, pulling Jared a bit closer. 

“Yeah, lick my nipple. Suck it... fucking hell,” Jared hissed shamelessly, letting his finger pad touch Colin’s tongue as it slid and swirled around his nipple. Jared was so hard but had to resist rubbing himself against Colin. It was hard... not to... rub... ahhh... 

“Oh, suck me,” Jared gasped, his fingers shaking as they grabbed Colin’s thick curly hair.

Colin withdrew for a moment and grabbed Jared’s hand to coat a few of his fingers in saliva.

“Make me wet for you," Jared said, struggling to keep his eyes at half-mast. “Make me fucking, dripping wet.”

“Shite...” Colin moaned.

Roughly, Colin grabbed Jared’s hand and forced it around to his back. Easily Colin held it and led their hands down. Jared arched and soon they reached the common goal. 

Colin pulled a bit further, pressing Jared’s palm against the crease of his arse.

“Yes...” Jared said, eagerly bending forward against Colin, feeling his skin tingle as their fingers quested. 

“Touch yer hole, Jared,” Colin commanded, and Jared’s slick fingers began encircling his entrance, making it wet and smooth under Colin’s dominating guidance. 

“Fuck...” Jared hissed as Colin yanked his hand roughly.

“In with them,” the blond demanded, and two wet digits slid inside easily.

Jared smiled euphoric, his cock leaking precome against Colin’s belly pressed against his stomach.

“Straddle me some more, lover,” Colin said. “Spread those legs for me, feckin’ slut,” he continued.

Jared complied, loving the filthy conversation. The wet sounds coming from his hole as they worked their fingers expertly, had him moan and toss his hair back over his shoulders. “Faster,” he demanded, but when Colin wanted to insert his own fingers as well, he tensed up. “Don't do that,” he whispered. Withdrawing his fingers taking Colin’s hand along, he bent forward and captured Colin’s lips.

Colin’s fingers slid down Jared's lips, then lifted to glide across in light ticklish touches.

“Ya were so gorgeous today in those pants, ya pretty little thing. Pretty beautiful boy,” Colin murmured quietly and kissed his lips. “Gorgeous slutty boy.”

“You’re an asshole, you idiot,” Jared retorted affectionately.

“Ya like me arse don’t ya?”

“Yeah,” Jared purred and kissed Colin. “But that can change easily if you keep up the insults.”

“But ya love ta be insulted!” Colin smiled against Jared’s soft nibbling lips and dug his fingers into the thick mass of auburn locks, gently tugging on a curl.

Jared said nothing. Just smiled his mysterious Hephaestion smile, held one of Colin’s hands, and turned his head to kiss the caressing fingertips.


	4. Flexing Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out with totally dense friends...

The main cast had gathered at the local pub after shootings had ceased for the day. They all wanted to share the same two tables, so there was very little space for everybody, lest enough chairs. 

Jared came a bit later than the others, complaining about an unsettling stomach. There being no chairs left, Colin offered him his lap. The guys snickered, but Jared just shrugged and made himself comfortable straddling Colin’s thighs.

“Just keep your dick in your pants, Farrell,” he growled. The others laughed too, when Colin actually blushed.

“I was thinking about something that you said to Oliver today, Jared,” Elliot Cowan said.

Jared leaned forward and felt how Colin’s hands came to a natural rest on both his hips, as if to support him. His fingers seemed to flex a bit, and from then on, from the outside Jared looked as if he actually had an intellectual conversation with Elliot, but on the inside, all he felt was those flexing fingers.

Colin travelled up the rim of Jared’s t-shirt that didn’t really succeed in covering the gap to the waistband of his track pants.

Subtly two index pads slid below the elastic and started rubbing soft circles along the edge of his hipbones. It didn’t tickle... just hummed. He had to be one fucking good actor to conceal his expression, because Jared was convinced that Elliot would have been able to detect his change of breathing and possibly dilated pupils... if he had bothered to look for it. However, the man rambled on with his theory, not really noticing that Jared had stopped responding verbally and just stared at him.

Jared sensed more pads joining the first two easily. Slowly, Colin’s right hand was fully under the waistband of both his pants and boxers. Feeling a hand encircle his cock, Jared’s mouth turned crisp dry and he took a sip of Colin’s Guinness. Big mistake, but he concealed his expression expertly, trying to communicate with Colin by squeezing his thighs against the Irishman’s.

Colin didn’t relent and, pulling up his left hand, from the confines of Jared’s pants, he casually put it across the American’s stomach. The right hand stayed put as his fingers shifted between fondling the shaft and smearing precome across the cock head - both items seeming to wake up wanting to play along, despite Jared’s mind desperately told them they were not allowed.

The only way, Jared could control matters, was to keep bending forward and pretend he was interested in Elliot’s talk. The second that conversation died, he would have to lean back, and then he would be toast... outed, and he was not ready to be outed yet, just because Colin was an ass.

Feeling Colin’s cock starting to play along as well, Jared was fighting to control the urge to castrate him on the spot. With tiny movements no one saw, Colin rubbed himself against Jared’s backside. 

The blue-eyed man was in trouble. He was growing harder, only wearing soft track pants that would reveal his hard on - quite embarrassing for his age. If Colin continued this, Jared would eventually come, and he’d have difficulty explained the wet stain in front of said track pants. He was furious, but couldn’t do a fucking thing about it. 

“Are you not well, Jared?” Gary suddenly asked. “You seem so flustered and your face is sweaty.”

Jared forced himself to smile. “I might be coming... down...” he breathed laboured, “with something.”

Colin discretely took a napkin from the table, let it disappear in his hand, and took it below into Jared’s boxers. 

Jared was at the point where the blood vessels in his temples became visible, when Colin began wanking his cock.

Trying really hard to look at Elliot, Jared just knew it was impossible any longer. Covering his eyes and face with his hands, he rested on his elbows on the table. 

“Are you okay, Phaestion?” Colin asked silkily, squeezing his victim’s balls. Groaning, Jared sounded like he was in pain and received sympathetic comments from the group.

“Jared?” Denis Conway asked concerned. “You want me to take you home? You look like you’re ready to burst with something! Are you gonna throw up?”

Jared wiped his face from moisture. “I can’t... talk... right... now.”

“Cramps?” Neil Jackson suggested.

“Yeah...” Jared grimaced and then his eyelashes fluttered violently. Colin’s middle finger flexed and sought lower behind his balls to start small circular brushes on his anus... occasionally pressing the tight ring muscle just to make him groan.

“I’m gonna fucking get you for this, you asshole,” Jared hissed in a low voice, but not low enough for the nearest to hear him, and they looked puzzled having no idea of whom he was speaking to.

“Sure you’re okay?” Gary asked again with suspicion in his voice, driving Jared crazy with their well-meant concern that would have been welcome any other time, just not the fuck right now!

Gary was not happy about the weird expression in Jared’s face. His eyes were glossy and seemed abandoned. 

“I think he’s passing out soon,” Jonathan remarked.

“It’s quite fascinating really,” Denis said.

Jared was so close to murdering Colin. Everybody was sitting there and stared intensely at him, oblivious to the fact what was happening under the table; that he was being wanked and finger fucked.

Helpfully, Elliot said, “You’d better hold on to him before he passes out, Colin.”

“Oh, I am, Elliot. He’s not going anywhere,” Colin said in a strained voice as he added a second finger to join the middle one busy teasing Jared’s prostate gland.

“Maybe it would be better if someone took him home. Obviously, he’s coming down with something,” Gary said wincing as Jared gasped and bent his head backwards to rest on Colin’s shoulder. His throat was convulsively swallowing accumulated saliva, spooking the hell out of the other guys.

“Why don’t you have Colin take you home, Jared? Colin!” Elliot and Gary shouted in unison. “Take him home and make sure to put him to bed.” Gary was pointing at him. “Make sure he stays there. Climb on top of him if you have to!” The rest of the guys nodded gravely.

It was too fucking funny and Jared laughed like a maniac as his orgasm swept through his body. He pressed his hands to his mouth to stifle his pleasurable moans.

“Aww... he’s gonna pop and throw up all over us,” Neil said. Jared shook his head angrily from side to side, making Colin yelp in pain as he hit his ear.

As soon as his orgasm subsided and Colin had fished out the tissue from his pants, Jared jumped off his lap. He screamed at the top of his voice, “You’re DEAD, COLIN FARRELL!!!!”

But Colin had anticipated that of course Jared would be livid by now, and he had to move his feet if he wasn’t gonna suffer the impact of Jared Leto’s flexing knock out...


	5. Sticky Fingers

“Sometimes, Colin,” Jared said in his soft Hephaestion lilt, “You just need a lesson.”

“Uhmum...” Colin replied.

“And... who’s better giving that to you than me, who have so many assets in your stupid behaviour, I’m fucking filthy rich by now.”

“Yeah... uhm...”

“Think you’ve had enough?”

“Uh... I...”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Oh God...” Colin wheezed.

Jared’s eyes were blazing, but it was his own fault. What Jared was doing to him right now, Colin had only himself to thank for. And God was he ever thankful. They locked eyes for a while and only communicated with their breathing. Whenever Colin’s became laboured, Jared dragged out the suspense.

“Please... this is unbearable.”

“This?” Jared asked, putting yet a sticky finger into his mouth, slowly licking it clean. 

It wasn’t even the food that turned Colin on, it could have been toothpaste for all he cared, but Jared wouldn’t let him touch him. That was Colin's punishment for being an arsehole in the pub. The guys were probably still wondering what really happened to Jared.

The American had screamed like a banshee all the way out of the pub and almost managed to get a hold on Colin... almost. It was seconds, millimetres that saved his arse when he smacked the hotel door in his face...

And then nothing.

Colin peeked through the spy eye on the door. Jared had just stood there, and it was scary, but finally he left and Colin had sunk to the floor. 

Now it was in the middle of the night and for some reason, Jared had gained access to the room. The weirdness of it kind of disappeared when Colin realised he was the one who had fled to Jared’s room; he had a spare key. 

Why Jared hadn’t just entered he wouldn’t say, but he sure had the element of surprise on his side.

Colin suspected Jared would have beaten the crap out of him, had he followed him inside. He was impressed that the blue-eyed man had the fortitude to control himself. That did not mean Colin had learned a goddamn thing.

When he grinned, he received a warning flash in Jared’s eyes. Shifting, he crept nearer.

“Ya look hot, Jared,” he said.

“I know,” Jared, stated the fact, and then raised a hand when Colin dived in to give his cock a quick lick.

“Stay, Colin!” he warned him, scooping another dollop of ice cream from the box.

“Oh please, lemme lick somethin’.” He looked at Jared’s cock, “I’d prefer tha’ one. I’m so feckin’ horny, and I wanna suck ya,” he smiled looking teasingly at Jared who just glared back.

“So?”

“Can I lick it? Can I lick yer fingers?”

Jared wasn’t even showing signs of interest in sex, only to torture him with his sticky fingers and naked cock so close within reach.

“My - aren’t you peckish?” Jared said dryly.

“Yer fingers are so small and delicate - but surprisingly strong.”

“Yeah. I can hardly wait to squeeze your DICK to death,” Jared emphasized. Colin didn’t squirm; he knew he didn’t really mean it. Who would fuck Jared’s delectable arse if he killed his dick?

“I have several dildos in there,” Jared said pointing at his dresser. Shite... what were the odds Jared knew what he just thought? 

An uncontrolled urge made Colin jump and check the drawer. It was empty.

Jared cackled and laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. “AAAAhhhh... gawd,” he moaned, scooping yet a mouthful to lick off his finger. “You’re so...f-u-c-k-i-n-g... easy,” he emphasised his words looking directly at Colin.

Colin jumped back on the bed, looking at the glistening finger and wet tongue. He would do anything to get inside Jared. To fuck him now, but he enjoyed the game too much as well, because Jared was all worth it. He would get back at him afterwards, and he knew Jared knew - and that it excited him. His pupils dilated from the stimuli their word play inflicted on his ears - and such pretty, small ears they were. Colin would love to fuck them too if it had been possible.

“You know how to woe a guy,” Jared said.

“Yer hands are pretty like a girl’s...”

Jared stopped licking the creamy substance mid-finger, staring at him a few seconds, he launched forward and Colin grabbed his face kissing his milky lips. Jared pushed him away fast enough, and sat back with spread legs. Lazily he began playing a few seconds with his disinterested cock with one ice-cold hand from holding the box, the other hand was still busy in his mouth.

With a hiss, Jared commented, “Fucking cold. Freezing my nuts off.”

Colin smiled delighted. Snatching a finger, he made Jared snarl, “HEY! You’re staying where you are!”

However, Colin didn’t and moved their fingers. Jared’s eyes followed his movement towards the ice cream box closely, ready to strike. But he didn’t, not even when Colin extracted a large dollop, leading their combined fingers to Jared’s mouth. Colin’s voice was laden with thick desire, when he said, “Lick, Jared!” He put their fingers to his mouth that was open and accessible. 

With eyelids on half-mast, Jared’s tongue snaked out and languidly, he began swirling the talented little teaser, lapping up the soft ice already threatening to travel down their hands. Jared licked quickly, but only Colin’s finger. His own stayed sticky, and Colin moaned in pain, “PLEASE!!!”

“Nope...” Jared made a move with his wrist and freed himself from Colin’s grip, licking his finger clean.

Colin lay on his knees in front of him. “Haven’t I paid by now?” He looked like a puppy and Jared was kicking him.

Jared’s eyes turned small, annoyed slits and he put the box on the dresser with a sharp thump and got on his knees in front of Colin, rising beautifully. Colin looked up focusing on his abs rising and falling with each breath. He let his head fall forward to rest his right cheek against Jared’s warm skin. His hands slid slowly up both sides of Jared’s legs mid thigh, and then he pressed his palms to his smooth stomach.

Jared put his hands on his shoulders. They had worked out together, and where Jared just kept growing fucking hot impressive pecs and biceps, Colin mostly just got more defined, losing weight... looking a bit skinny.

He sank to sit, becoming same level as Colin and buried his face in the crook of the Irish man’s neck. Slowly, his hand travelled down his body and grabbed Colin’s cock. 

Colin sighed in relief and Jared sighed, too. “Ya smell terrific, Jared. Of sex and nasty things... ice cream.”

“You’re an ass, Colin Farrell,” Jared said.

“I think we’ve established tha’... probably even before filmin’.”

“Well, you don’t start an introduction by grabbing someone’s ass,” Jared said pointedly.

“It bein’ yers, Jared, one most certainly do,” Colin smiled, and Jared smiled, too.

Their mouths met briefly and Jared bent, scooping backwards and took Colin’s cock into his mouth. Putting his hands into the American’s hair, Colin eyed the sweet arse bobbing along with Jared’s head. 

Jared’s beautiful tight little arse. Tanned mind you... but only Colin knew that.

“Ya can feck me in the arse, lover,” Colin offered and Jared looked up.

“You deserve that anyways. A nice hard fuck to blow away your stupid brain to prevent your stupid ideas... _lover_ ,” Jared replied.

Colin grinned, “So how d’ya want me?”

“This is good,” Jared mumbled and bent to proceed with the blowjob keeping his hair away with the other hand. Colin decided to shut up. If this was what he was getting, he had better enjoy it while it lasted.

Jared pulled away seconds before Colin came; letting the hot sperm hit his face. Colin watched with deep satisfaction how the fluids dripped from his face and down his throat. Jared wiped the come off his face and slowly, as their eyes locked, one by one, he began licking his sticky fingers.


	6. Helpful Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy on the superlatives... :)

Coming out of the bathroom, Jared stopped in front of the bed, towelling his hair.

“Am I clean enough? I was such a dirty boy.” Getting no answer, he smiled and dropped the towel on the floor. He knew he should hang it to dry, but he didn’t really care right now.

Knowing he was a vision of lust personified, he ran his hands down his moist skin.

“Is this all right? Can I touch myself and not add that to the looong list of carnal behaviour you keep mentioning?” His smile grew larger and his eyes shone. A breeze swept across the room from the open window and goose flesh erupted all over his tanned skin. The rosy nipples turned into hard little buds and Jared saw Colin’s attention shifting constantly, as if it was impossible to decide which part of his body was the most appetising.

“If you touch me here, would that cause the worst punishment?” Jared touched a nipple with his little finger. “Or... perhaps... here.” 

Looking into Colin’s eyes, Jared travelled a finger down his breastbone, cocking his head, letting his hair sway across his shoulders. His journey stopped just above his navel, teasing Colin by insinuating movements around the dimple in a larger curve above. Cocking his hip, he gained Colin’s appreciative smile. Jared’s cock stirred and shortly after, he jumped onto the bed and made himself comfortable on his back. Colin was still looking at him. 

Skimming his hands lower, Jared teased the treasure trail below his navel. He laughed and Colin mirrored his expression, passion so evident in their eyes.

Jared loved doing this - perhaps more than anything, maybe even acting and singing put together. At the moment, sex seemed to control his personal life, and with Colin as his sparring partner, it couldn’t get much better than that.

Feeling alert, they listened to the faint broadcast from a radio station somewhere for a while. Turning his face, Jared sighed and lifted his arms above his head, aware of how Colin kept his attention on him all the time.

With a smile, he felt Colin’s fingers reach out and touch a nipple. As his caresses became playful and pinching, the American squirmed delightfully. Wriggling his body, a little laugh escaped him and when Colin tickled him, the feeling rushed all the way down to his toes.

“Maybe a nice wank would be in order?” he heard Colin suggest, and just hearing that made his cock start growing harder by the second.

“But the sins for that is truly... gigantic,” Jared purred. “I’d never get around doing anything else but apologizing to you constantly.” He bit into a finger with half lidded eyes.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t ya?” Colin chuckled, enjoying the game too much.

Jared grinned back and grabbed the headboard, his pecs flexing delicately. Bending his knees, he put his feet flat on the bed, cock bouncing to emphasize his lust. He gyrated his hips, making his cock sway some more. With playful eyes, he kept Colin’s gaze, but the Irishman didn’t follow the none too subtle invitation.

Jared bit his lip. His white teeth shone wet and lickable.

Fanning his fingers, Colin put them on Jared’s round knees, travelling down his shapely thighs. Jared spread his bent legs and Colin slid behind his thighs to cup his buttocks, squeezing them, looking content and aroused.

“Yes - My worst sins concern my ass. There is no limit to the fornication I’ve had to expose it to,” Jared moaned.

“I believe ya. Yer... _experience_...told me that the first time ya nailed me.”

Jared smiled lazily. “Yeah... that was some night, wasn’t it?”

“All night, Jared... all night. If I look carefully, I still have a scar on my wrist.”

“Hehe - nylon rope does tend to have that side effect.” Jared stretched his perfect body.

“Anyways - ” Colin continued, “I’ve got the film to prove the multitude of your arses adventure in fornication feck land.”

“That you do, yeah,” Jared sighed. “Top 1 on my favourite porn DVD collection.”

“Gay porn collection.”

“Riiiight! GAY porn DVD collection. Remember to burn a copy for me?”

“Yeah - my cam... we used my cam,” Colin smiled.

“Lucky bastard. Having all the negs to yourself. All the choices to sell on the Internet and showing off my ass.”

“Video... not negatives.”

“What ever... just as long as my ass looks good,” Jared said.

“Oh, it’s extraordinary, Jared. Spread wide open and receiving my cock repeatedly. No details are lost there.”

“Ah that’s nice. Are you trying to turn me on with my own asshole?”

Colin laughed aloud. “Gods! I’m sure ya would, Jared.”

Jared squirmed and closed his eyes frowning as if he were in pain. “Oh bless me Father. I have sinned. But you know that... at least since yesterday, I had Colin Farrell’s big BIG huge cock sodomize me in the...” Jared’s eyes fluttered as Colin’s finger touched his anus, “...most animalistic, brutal, repeatedly?”

“Repeatedly,” Colin confirmed.

“Repeatedly, wicked, PAINFUL,” he squeaked with a grin. “Oh, fuck... gorgeous and sooooo satisfying manner... Can you ever forgive me Father for receiving such pleasure?”

“Shut the fec up!” Colin cried with laughter. “Yer forgiven! Now let me do my work.”

“Ahh... yes... the miracle worker. That’s ... oh... you,” Jared gasped. Gritting his teeth, he then breathed deeply. “So helpful - you always know how to help a distressed choir boy in need of carnal discipline.”

Colin stopped caressing Jared’s entrance. “Choir boy? You? With that slutty voice?” he chuckled shaking his head.

“Yeah - one of those in white gowns in a church?”

“That’s sick, Jared.”

“Yes. That’s what I said - I need help. I’m sick.”


	7. Clicking Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An example from Colin’s digital collection... as insinuated from last chapter.

“Lean against the headboard, squattin’, that’s nice,” Colin commanded.

Jared smiled and did what he was told. Sitting with his back against the bed all naked, he was as vulnerable as possible and that’s how Colin wanted him.

With a smile and a grin, he began tying Jared’s wrists. Jared smiled back and bit his lower lip with sparkling eyes.

Colin took a picture of Jared and zoomed in on his hardened sex. Jared’s cock was always a fine motive to begin with and Colin had pictures of it in all thinkable angles, but he was always looking for new ones - especially when the older man was aroused. The one motive Colin had snapped the most was Jared’s morning erection - in particular when he was still asleep. Colin once set the camera on self exposure and snapped a whole role of film of himself licking Jared’s cock - and the best part of it was that Jared didn’t realise the blowjob until he came... Gods was he ever more beautiful than that morning?

Sitting like Jared did, looking all shameless in his arousal, Colin had first prime view of his little puckered delight. He swallowed, wanting so bad to lick him, tease him, but he had to behave. Jared was going to tell a story; a good one about his imaginary lover. He even wrote these stories down, but Colin hadn’t figured out the password to his Mac yet, so he was limited to the narrative versions, but they were good.

“Yer turn, Jared,” Colin said, putting the camera aside.

Jared smiled and wriggled a bit, but then his voice came out, all rasps and moans, filling Colin’s ears delightfully, bordering on goose bumps up the back of his neck.

“...that night - I was ordered on my knees. I wore my soft leather pants, you know, and he had me standing there with a bulge so huge everyone could see what he did to me, and I fucking loved it.”

“You always carry to the right side,” Colin smirked. “It’s so obvious when you’re wearing leather pants. More than ever the soft ones. I love it when I can see your cock even when you’re dressed.”

“You would know,” Jared purred with a wicked glint in his eyes. “Anyways... We moved to the bed when we got to the sleazy hotel room he had requested. I was undressed roughly; he pulled my hair so callously that I found small strands on the bed afterwards.” 

Colin smiled and Jared grinned, lifting his face and looked at the ceiling a few seconds before he continued.

“He wanted me to grab my ass and pull the cheeks apart to photograph my asshole. Preserve it for eternity to remind me who owns it, and I’m not the one. He owns my ass and...” Jared laughed because Colin got a specific look in his eyes, imagining he was the one Jared was talking about.

“Go on. Yer ramblin’, but it’s good. I know what yer arse looks like when ya pull it apart.”

Jared smiled seductively, “Yeah? How does it look?”

“Confection...” Colin said and Jared looked pleased. He continued.

“So I’m eagerly pleading him to take me and he squeezed a bottle of lube all over my ass and down my crack, rubbed it in, using two fingers right away which he shoved into me. And it burned,” he moaned, gyrating his hips. 

Colin looked at him with open mouth. Jared’s bouncing cock, the little hole he wanted to fuck so badly, but he must listen to the story. He was utterly turned on.

“I screamed because it hurt so good,” Jared sighed in his sexy voice, his eyes were closed, the lids stirred with the emotions he conjured for them both. “I’m so wet from all the lube he put inside me it poured out when he pulled his fingers to plunge them inside me again. He had all four fingers in my hole. Jussst...” the American hissed, “nice thrusts back and forth, he knew how I like it, and he knew he was a little too fast because it still burned.”

“Shite, Jared,” Colin whimpered, feeling his cock complain about being lonely and outside from where things really mattered.

Jared’s hands were folded into fists and Colin knew by experience how warm the older man’s fingers got when he was aroused. Scorchingly hot.

“I liked the burns... and I knew I would hurt even more because his... dick...” Jared dwelled on the word, “was so huge I would hurt myself the second he entered me. There is not enough room for the force he liked and he liked to hurt me.” Jared licked his lips and Colin did, too.

He swallowed. It was too much. He didn’t really like to know Jared was hurt on purpose. He would never do that to him, and Jared knew that as well. That was why he didn’t mind tormenting Colin, because it was just in his imagination. In reality, he wouldn’t have wanted this, but the reaction they both got from the story turned him on as long as it was a fantasy.

“He positioned himself and he started to push his fucking big cock inside me. I cried... I wanted more but he didn’t give it to me. He teased me letting his cock head drag in my hole to pull out. He drove me crazy and I couldn’t stand it and tried to thrust back."

“Yeah,” Colin whispered. Their half lidded eyes locked to each other and Colin took his camera and set it on video. He grabbed Jared’s cock, filming the hand job and Jared thrust automatically forward, moaning with the sensation and the thought of being filmed in this position. 

“And then he told me I’m a little dirty whore who didn’t deserve to be fucked. He pulled out and let me lie on my knees gasping, believing he wouldn’t do it, but then he fucking did it, and I screamed so fucking loud when he thrust into me with out a pause.” 

“Ooo...” Colin moaned.

Pausing, Jared studied the Irishman’s flushed face, stroking his cock vigorously with one hand.

“Was it any good?” Jared panted, his cock leaking copious amounts of precome.

“One of the best.” Colin put the camera back on manual and clicked away, wanking Jared into coming, arching with his hands knotted into tight fists.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi!" Colin mumbled sleepily as Jared slid on top of him in a smooth feline movement. Tracing his nose with his own, Jared nuzzled him for a while taking his time. He felt Colin’s hands up the sides of his rib cage, travelling to his back and slowly skimming downwards. Closing his eyes, Jared sighed against the Irishman’s lips and felt them part in a lacy smile. The nerve endings under his skin sensed each inch as the questing fingers sought lower every second.

It was heavenly.

Gyrating his hips provocatively, Colin spread his thighs and bent his knees making plenty of room for Jared’s crotch to rub against his own.

"That’s nice," he whispered.

"Isn’t it?" Jared answered smiling back and pressed his lips to Colin’s, enjoying the salty taste and the softness. Although he had gotten used to the taste by now, he still loved to explore the various ways to press, suckle, or simply cock and tongue fuck his mouth.

"Ah..." Jared gasped as Colin’s fingers rubbed across his tale bone flexing between that and easing down an inch of his crack.

"Ya like it?" Colin asked against his lips. Jared smiled with eyes closed.

"Yeah - very much." His voice was soft and his body shivered when Colin’s fingers travelled along his spine, touching the microscopic hairs with his fingertips. Jared gasped and kissed him tenderly, stopping to save the sensation as Colin’s digits went down again. His fingers spread to let  
his hands up Jared’s buttocks and pressed his cock harder against his crotch and hard sex. He continued to squeeze the soft firm flesh fitting so perfectly in his hand, kneading and releasing patiently, making Jared moan softly into his mouth. 

"God I luv it when I make ya moan like tha’," he murmured happily.

"Say what?" Jared rasped with pleasure. Rising on his arms, he drew back and watched Colin’s face. "You’re fucking gorgeous, Colin," he said. He reached out and traced his cheekbone.

Colin’s eyes were bright and he smiled embarrassed. He then stopped smiling as Jared’s expression changed.

"Is it time?"

"Yeah," Jared replied. "’Fraid so."

"What yer gonna wear?"

"I’m not telling you," Jared answered, sitting up with a smile.

*

Later in the evening, the Moroccan wrap party went into the intimate phase of the evening, and Jared realised he hadn’t seen Colin in a while. 

He was dressed casually in crisp white thin cotton pants with large pockets everywhere and a baggy white button down shirt, flowing airily around his hips. 

As the night grew into the small hours, more and more buttons were opened. Jared wondered where Colin was, as he danced, drank, and had fun. 

Talking to Eliot around 2:30 am, he suddenly saw Colin sitting on a bar stool, watching him with those intense deep brown eyes. Jared felt his groin turning into a centre of pleasurable heat and his attention shifted between Colin and Eliot as always.

"Excuse me," he finally said, and went to Colin, who smiled strangely at him. The Irishman got up and hugged him warmly.

"I’m desperate ta kiss ya, baby," he mumbled in Jared’s ear.

"I’m desperate to fuck you, lover," Jared whispered back in a sultry voice. 

Colin laughed, and then stopped when Jared pushed him gently to sit. Jared swallowed and with a little smile, he saw Colin look to the sides, but at this hour no one cared about what they were doing. 

Jared climbed on Colin’s lap and felt the familiar hands cup his ass to stabilize him. Jared rocked forward making their crotches touch. He couldn’t get any closer than that. Putting his arms around his lover’s neck, he neared Colin’s face.

"Jared..." Colin whispered with amused eyes. They hadn’t actually said they’d never show their affection publicly, it had been understood that it belonged to the bedroom, despite they had challenged each other many times by now. Now Jared was challenging Colin.

Suddenly, he laughed at Colin. "Don’t cock your head at me, mister. Won’t work!" However, Colin cocked his head and Jared felt the motion all the way down in his stomach and hardening sex. If Alexander had cocked his head at Hephaestion at any time back in time, he’d been out of his  
Macedonian battle diapers on the spot. Fuck if it ever worked all right and Jared couldn’t resist licking Colin’s throat.

"Jared..." Colin said smiling wider, running his eyes over him.

"I thought you were desperate," Jared whispered. He knew his sun-darkened skin was an appetising contrast to his white outfit.

"Yer lookin' feckin’ good. Dressed up just for me?"

Jared smirked, "I wanted your blood pounding when you saw me."

"Oh, it is, lover," Colin confirmed, discretely pushing his erection against Jared’s. They breathed excitedly at the awareness of how exposed they were, but would Colin kiss him? He leaned closer, and smiled wickedly, when Colin was so close - but he backed out.

"My room. Now!" He almost tipped Jared off to hit the floor, but Jared was agile enough to prevent himself the rough landing.

Flushed and aroused they quickly went in search of whose room was closest. They went to Colin’s bedroom. 

Getting undressed during an eager kissing session, Jared grabbed Colin’s hands. "Come here," he said, and Colin complied. "Look," Jared said, pointing at the mirrors serving as doors of a heavy three-piece closet. 

Colin smiled and stepped behind Jared who stood frontally to the mirrors watching them. Jared saw their tanned muscular bodies so close and it turned him on. His cock eagerly bopped when small shivers ran through his body as Colin lavished his kisses all over the sensitive spot between  
neck and shoulder.

"Keep doing that," he murmured when Colin’s hands slid down his torso to cup his cock with his left hand. Jared loved the look of them from that angle.

Colin pulled the foreskin back and with his right index finger, he circled the wet tip, eliciting small whimpers from his throat. "It looks so fucking erotic," Jared, whispered, attention solely on the image of Colin’s fingers. Colin grabbed Jared’s cock with his right hand, using his thumb to  
continue the smearing of fluids.

Jared flexed his balance and licked his lips. Colin’s left hand went to start rubbing Jared’s hole, but the American twirled delicately and looked Colin in the eye, putting his arms around his neck.

"Colin," he warned amused.

Colin grinned," Sorry... chances were ya didn’t notice."

They both grinned and leaned in for a soft kiss. Soon, Colin’s hands were back on Jared’s tempting arse. Looking over his shoulder, Jared watched them in the mirror. They looked hot and Colin nibbled his neck looking into the mirror as well. Gods - that looked hot, too.

"On your knees, Colin," Jared said in a husky voice.

"Aye – feckin’ sooner than later," Colin said, letting go of his lover. 

Jared scooped in behind him, seeing how Colin rested his hands against the off-white carpet fluff. 

"Aaa... you have a beautiful ass," Jared almost lamented.

"Yers aren’t half bad, too. I think I luv yer arse actually, Jared. It’s made ta fit me hands. Haven’t ya noticed?" Colin gasped.

"Yeah - well not tonight. Your ass is mine," Jared said, cupping his lover’s balls, and pressed the skin to his nose as he bent. Taking a deep breath of musk, he began to kiss and lick around the balls. Soon the skin was a tight sack and Jared kissed the perineum between hole and balls.

"Oh - kiss me there!" Colin gasped.

"Where?" Jared teased with more laps close but not close enough. "You’re so impatient."

"Jesus, shite..." Colin exclaimed.

Jared waited still, because when he finally got around to rim him, he wasn’t gonna stop.

"Rise," he commanded and Colin got up on bent legs, knees wide apart. Behind him, Jared began to circle his nipples. They both intently watched his fingers in the mirror. Colin’s nipples were hard and seemed to rise to meet Jared’s fingers, who patiently teased the pink nubs. Colin sighed  
deeply and Jared thrust his cock between his cheeks. 

Suddenly, he forced Colin forward, pressing his face into the carpet. Excited at the rough treatment, Colin moaned and spread his knees a bit wider still. Jared pressed his left hand down on Colin’s moist back, and with his right, he smeared warm precome over his hole.

Colin gasped aroused, when Jared’s cock head nudged his hole.

"Gods almighty, Jared. Fuck me, please. I’m longin’ ta feel ya inside me," he pleaded. 

Lifting his neck, Jared saw how Colin followed the show in the mirror as well. Looking at his own cock sliding lewdly and excitedly between Colin’s slick cheeks, Jared was so hot for him. 

"Want us from the side or frontally?" he asked with a groan after an especially good thrust.

"From the side," Colin groaned. Jared removed himself and without warning, licked hard against his hole.

"Oooh!" he howled and pressed against Jared’s face. 

Grabbing his hips, Jared pressed his tongue inside Colin. The Irishman hissed and rocked to assist Jared with the thrusts. Retreating, the blue-eyed man quickly accumulated saliva to cover his tongue and returned to tongue fuck his lover, his mouth wide open to reach as far inside him as  
possible. Babbling incoherently, Colin sounded like he had a hard time breathing and Jared eased the pressure only eliciting louder protests. Turning on his back, Colin moaned. His face was sweaty and flushed.

Quickly, Jared grabbed Colin’s cock with his right hand and inserted two fingers to rub his prostate. Colin screamed and arched violently, his climax hard and overwhelming.

Slumping next to him, Jared lay close against his body.

"My own hot Alexander," he said in his honey toned Hephaestion voice.

"Gods... stop it or. I swear to God ya’ve no idea what ya look like in that obscenely short skirt, Jared... on a horse," Colin moaned, "With yer legs spread... feck... it’s amazing I can even hold me lines when all I see is yer drawers..."

Jared just laughed at him. His was massively hard and so ready. Colin turned his face and kissed Jared, his moans indicating to Jared how he appreciated tasting his own musk on his lover’s lips.

After a few minutes passed with the slow rubbing, in a tempo that kept the fire going until Jared’s breath hitched, and Colin nudged him.

"All right then," Jared said, getting up on his knees and facing the mirrors. He cupped his cock and Colin pushed against him, adding his hands on top of Jared’s assisting the wanking.

Looking down at their hands and then into the mirrors, they gasped at the look of four sets of fingers working to give Jared pleasure. Silently, Jared convulsed shooting his load, making drops hit the reflecting surface before he sank to the floor, resting on his elbows, the angle of his hips in  
a very compromised position, eyes a stormy blue. 

With a grin, Colin spread his lover’s cheeks wide apart with two left hands fingers; his right hand's fingers began eager preparations inside Jared’s tight heat that his cock had looked forward to all day.

End of Tale July the 22nd 2005


End file.
